I Knew
by Tazbb12
Summary: Stephanie is 13 Shane is 16 to start with.  Shane and Paul are friends but even best friends don't know everything about each other.  Will Stephanie be able to see what her brother can't...will Pauls secret keep them apart or bring them together.
1. Chapter 1

I knew

Chapter One-

People were often categorized by their age and the ones usually doing the categorizing were adults. They often looked at kids and never would give them enough credit for what they were thinking and feeling and for what they were able to understand and process. While it is true some kids are simply that just kids, however sometimes you come across an individual who through their environment and experiences grows up sooner than they should. That was the case for one Stephanie McMahon who at the age of 13 had more running through her mind then most adults.

Stephanie knew from early on her family wasn't like the typical family. Her parents were often in and out of town building the family business. Of course at first she didn't understand why her parents, especially her father, were often missing from events of her life. As she got a little older her parents tried to explain why they were missing her dance recitals and class plays although being told business was more important than her was little comfort. To try and make up for the time lost while Shane and Stephanie were in school during the summers they were often pulled from city to city with their parents. Vince and Linda thought that being together was better than being apart while Stephanie was missing out of being in summer camp with her friends.

As Stephanie got a little older it seemed like she was being the one pulled all over the place. Shane was now old enough to decide if he wanted to come with the family from city to city or stay home with the nanny and do his sports during the summer. Naturally Shane chose to be with his friends and doing something he enjoyed during his summer vacation leaving Stephanie with no one around her age.

However, Stephanie only had to put up with one summer of Shane not being there as the next summer her mom let her stay home. Stephanie certainly thought as summer vacation approached she would have to beg her mom to let her stay home and attend dance camp but that was not the case. Linda almost demanded that Stephanie not go on the road this summer and the tension she felt whenever her parents were in the room was unmistakable. Something had changed and again her parents didn't give her enough credit that she would figure it out. She had seen this happen before and she was fairly certain she knew what was happening.

"Steph, Paul is coming by in a few minutes but I have to run out and get the pizza. If he gets here before I get back just let him in and tell him I will be back in a few," Shane said grabbing his keys.

"No problem….don't crash," she teased.

"Hey I am a pro at driving."

"You have had your license for less than a week I wouldn't call 3 days experience professional status."

"And the 3 months of having my permit," he jabbed on his way out the door.

Stephanie just laughed as Shane left. It was the third day of summer vacation and so far it was the same. Her parents were out of town and once again Paul was coming over, not that Stephanie minded. Shane and Paul had been friends since pre-school and he was one of the few people that never treated Stephanie like a little kid. He was always real with her and never tried to lessen things because of her age. Stephanie had a crush on Paul almost from day one. Paul always took a liking to the youngest McMahon and would flirt with her giving Stephanie her first and only crush. Shane wasn't blind and knew it was only a matter of time before his best friend and little sister were more than friends and he was ok with that, but until than he was going to live in ignore bliss.

"Come in," Stephanie called out knowing it was Paul.

"What I am no longer important enough for you to actually get up and answer the door," Paul chuckled walking in?

"Ehh you know your practically living here now I should just get you a key or make up the guest room then you will never have to leave," she laughed.

Paul chuckled but it wasn't the usual happy chuckle Stephanie was used to. No this was his chuckle where he tried to mask something deeper inside him. He tried to make people believe he was happy when really something was wrong. Stephanie noticed this about a year ago and since then had been trying to figure it out but so far was unable to.

"You know you can tell me if something was wrong," Stephanie offered always making the offer when she heard that sad chuckle he offered.

"I know and same for you."

"What makes you think something is wrong with me," she asked?

"I don't know your parents just up and leaving you here can't feel pretty good and maybe Shane had some concerns too."

"About me," she questioned?

"No…well maybe but really just about the family."

"See now that is no fair….I am going in blind trying to figure you out but your cheating your getting inside information from my brother."

Paul flashed her a cheesy grin.

"What is that I hear all the time….oh right girls are always so complicated…I gotta use every resource available to me."

"Well maybe I have to do the same."

"Sorry Charlie I am all you have…my sister moved out after she graduated."

Unknowingly he only added to her curiosity, but couldn't grill him anymore as Shane walked in with pizza in hand.

"Sorry man had to run out and get the pizza."

"Don't lie I know your just using any excuse to drive right now," he ribbed.

"Well, yeah that too but seriously we have no food in the house…at least no real food like pizza and soda."

"Ohh nice and don't worry about it blue eyes over there kept me company," he winked at her openly flirting again.

"And I am sure she was a gracious hostess," Shane said rolling his eyes.

Everyone in the room knew what was going on but no one said anything. The inevitable seemed to be approaching soon then Shane thought. However, until it happened Shane wasn't going to worry…besides Paul was a good guy.

While the boys went off to eat pizza and then hang out Stephanie went up to her room to get ready for her dance camp. While she would have loved to stay and annoy her brother, she knew he could only take her in small doses and she didn't want to push her luck especially this early in the summer. Besides she really did have to get going for dance and she didn't want to be late. Dancing to her was so relaxing and fun. She loved learning all the different types of dance and some of her closest friends took dance classes with her. Plus her mom while not wanting her on the road did not want her laying around the house all day either and required her to do something over the summer.

By the time Stephanie got back from dance Paul's car was still sitting out front. It was almost dinner time and she assumed he would probably be staying for dinner tonight too….same as last night. It was a bonus for both Stephanie and Shane that Paul was a good cook and didn't seem to mind making dinner as long as they had food available to do so.

"Oh god what smells so good," Stephanie asked walking into the kitchen?

"Well on the menu tonight we have a salad in a balsamic dressing followed by a four cheese ravioli and garlic bread," Paul said with a smile stirring the sauce.

"Hmmm god that smells amazing," Stephanie said her mouth practically watering.

"Well it will be done in about 10 minutes."

"Great just enough time to grab a quick shower."

"Yeah I can't have you stinking up my great dinner."

"Ohh har har."

Paul smiled as she dashed out of the kitchen. Being here with Shane and Stephanie…and the nanny was always so much fun. Him and Stephanie obviously had something going and Shane was his best friend…he couldn't think of a better place to be. In a way they were like his family his brother and….well not his sister but still close to him.

"So you think I can crash here tonight," Paul asked after dinner?

"Like you really even have to ask…I mean seriously half your clothes are in the guest room I would be worried if you didn't crash here," Shane said joking.

Paul smiled trying to give a laugh but just let it drop.

"Thanks bro."

"No problem and you don't have to ask stay whenever…just make sure it is in the guest room," Shane said giving a joking but serious warning.

"Why Shane I have no idea what you mean," he laughed.

Shane looked around and saw no signs of his sister.

"All right so I have been ignoring it long enough and since I know you're practically going to be living here this summer….how soon?"

"How soon what," Paul asked genuinely confused?

"How soon before you make a move on my sister?"

"I…we…Shane….

"Paul relax…it's not exactly a secret that you two like each other and she is older now….I see the writing on the wall and just would like a little heads up ya know….believe me she could do a lot worse."

"Thanks," he said jabbing him in the chest. "And I guess I don't know when it is going to happen but soon I hope. I really like her I guess I am just a little nervous about it all….what if she sees me as just a friend."

"Dude you gotta be kidding me….if you asked her out I am sure she would run up and start writing her married name in her diary…Stephanie Levesque," he laughed.

"Shut up dude….we all can't date the same girl since diapers…..it's just we have been friends for so long what if she just wants to stay friends."

"You're really nervous about this aren't you," Shane said seeing a new side to his friend?

Paul suddenly found his feet pretty interesting and scratched the back of his head…as sign Shane knew for certain Paul was indeed nervous.

"I care about her a lot and I could just so easily see us make the transition to more than friends but I am nervous…I don't want to mess this up and I don't want to mess us up either dude."

"Well, as long as you don't do anything stupid we will be cool…however you break her heart I'll break your legs."

"Point taken."

"You gotta take the chance man….just like you said Riss and I were friends since diapers we went through a your gross period and then I made a move an asked her out and it has been great ever since…no guts no glory man."

Paul just nodded knowing he was right. If it were up to Paul he would have already been going out with Stephanie. She acted a lot older then she really was which Paul often forgot about. That was the biggest reason Paul had waited so long since he was 3 years older than her. Now though nothing was holding him back except himself and hopefully the right time would happen soon.

"All right man I am heading up to bed I have an early workout tomorrow."

"Good luck with that…I am all for working out just not in the AM hours," Paul said with a chuckle.

"Yeah well coaches orders I mean gotta keep these guns polished so I can fire from first to third," Shane said flexing.

Paul burst into laughter giving Shane a friendly shove towards the stairs.

"Just remember your door is on the left."

"Dude relax I am not going to sneak into your sisters room and have my way with her."

"Oh now there is an image I want to go to bed with," Shane said sarcastically heading up stairs.

Paul just laughed as Shane went upstairs. Paul was glad he didn't have to wake up early for a practice or lifting session but in a small way he was jealous of Shane. Paul could never play sports as much as he wanted too. He missed out on being part of a team and having guys around him that he could call brothers, right now the only person he could call a brother was Shane. Paul flipped open his cell phone and saw it was just after midnight. He sighed knowing he should go up to bed but not really wanting to just yet.

"Hey night owl."

Paul jumped spinning around to see Stephanie standing there.

"Geeze give me a heart attack why don't you."

"Sorry," she said with a giggle, "I didn't realize you were so jumpy."

"Well, I didn't think anyone else was creeping around here."

"Who is creeping? I came down for a glass of water and found Mr. Leering in a dark corner."

"Hey if you're not creeping than I am not leering."

"All right fair deal. So why are you still down here? You know your bedroom has a TV in it."

"Yeah I know I guess it is just quiet down here….nice scenery," he said pointing out back to their pool and garden.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…grab your water I'll walk back up with you."

Stephanie smiled walking into the kitchen to get two water bottles. She walked back into the living room and handed a bottle to Paul before they headed upstairs. Stephanie and Paul lingered by her door for a minute.

"So I guess I will see you in the morning," Stephanie said almost hopeful.

"Yeah, I am not rushing out of here unlike your crazy brother."

"Oh ok good so see you in the morning."

"Night," Paul said leaning down to kiss her cheek before turning and heading to his room.

Stephanie smiled and gently touched her cheek where Paul's lips briefly grazed just seconds ago. She felt like she floated over to her bed before crawling under the covers. That was the first time he had ever shown her any attention that might be more then friendly. Maybe there was a chance for them and maybe that chance was coming sooner then she thought. If this past week was any indication she knew Paul would be spending a lot of time at her house this summer and hopefully something would happen. She just wished he would open up to her about other things…what those other things where she didn't know. There was something going on with Paul that much she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

I Knew

Chapter 2

It seemed a little weird but Shane, Paul and Stephanie were like their own little family, always taking care of each other and having their backs. Vince and Linda were mostly out of town leaving their kids with the nanny and often checking in to see how they were doing, but it wasn't the same as it would be having them around. From an early age the young McMahon children learned to fend for themselves and now they didn't even think twice about being without their parents in the house. They weren't naïve by any means and knew if they stepped out of line once and their parents heard about it they would either be sent off to boarding school or would be chained to their parent's side as they bounced from city to city. Neither choice sounded too appealing to the kids so they kept in line for the most part. Now their little family was growing as Paul had been at the McMahon house almost more than Stephanie or Shane…not that either one was complaining. To Shane, Paul was a built in best friend and brother he never had…..to Stephanie her childhood and one and only crush was always lingering around. He was a great guy who also seemed to have a similar mentality…staying in line and not acting stupid was a better option than getting in trouble and being punished by the parental's.

Over the first week of summer vacation they feel into a pretty good routine. Shane often time had a baseball working in the mornings and would be out of the house by 9. Stephanie and Paul would wake up whenever and whoever was first started on making a simple breakfast. Paul would spend his late morning's making use of the McMahon's home gym and Stephanie would often find reasons to stop in there or walk by and check on him. In the afternoon Stephanie would have dance and by dinner everyone was home. Sometimes Shane would go out to visit Riss or she would stop over but for the most part they were pretty settled in. Paul usually spent the night and even when Stephanie thought he was going home she must have been wrong because when she woke up Paul was snoozing on the couch. She hadn't figured out yet if he had just never left or he came back before she woke up.

Her parents where due to stop in this weekend before setting out on other long city to city tour. The only reason they were able to stop in this weekend was because a couple of shows happened to fall in the area. It's not that she didn't want to see her parents but Stephanie had gotten used to them not being around and she didn't want them to mess up their routine. Vince often times had a way of putting a lot of stress on any situation….sometimes he didn't have to do anything it was merely just his presence.

"Remember mom and dad are coming home Friday night," Shane said reminding her as he heading up to grab a shower.

"I know, I know," she said rolling her eyes.

She might have been young but she wasn't dumb. Paul chuckled sitting on the couch across from here.

"I swear if his head wasn't attached to his body he would forget it yet he feels the need to remind me of these things…I swear brothers are buttheads sometimes."

"Hey easy on the brother talk I happen to be a brother myself….you think I am a butthead," he said with a cute grin.

"Well, you're not my brother so I don't think you're a butthead," she said with a smile.

Paul smiled and Stephanie tried desperately to hide the blush from her cheeks which wasn't going well. She knew if she didn't do something soon her whole body would be blushing and he would just have a field day with that. She quickly grabbed a couch pillow and playfully tossed it at his head breaking his deep stare he fell into.

"Hey now play nice….and give the guy a break he is just trying to look after you."

"Well, I am not a little kid I can take care of myself."

"You certainly aren't," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Hmm….oh nothing so he said your parents are coming home this weekend," Paul asked quickly changing the subject?

"Yeah, they have a few shows in the area and are going to stop in to check on us. After this stop they won't be home for at least 2 weeks probably even 3."

"Ohh ok guess I will make myself scarce this weekend," Paul said trying not to sound too disappointed.

"You don't have to stop coming over just because my parents are around. They knew you and for some unknown reason they seem to like you," said teased.

"Hey now I am every parents dream….smart young man with a good head on his shoulders the all American boy," he joked.

Stephanie quickly got up and started heading for the other room.

"Hey where are you going," he asked?

"To the other room….I'm not sure there is room enough in here for you, your ego and me."

"Ohh ha ha get your butt back here."

Stephanie laughed as she trotted back into the room and took her place back on the couch curling up with the pillow she threw at Paul not too long ago. They were quiet for a couple minutes before Paul spoke up.

"Do you ever get sick of it?"

"Sick of what," she asked sensing this was going to be a somewhat more serious conversation?

"Your parents being gone all the time? You being alone basically to raise yourself?"

"Well, this is the first time I have really been on my own for a long period of time. Shane was able to stay home the last summer while I was still being pulled from city to city on my break. I can't say that was too much fun. I mean at first I guess it was a little fun seeing different cities and meeting new people….they loved me because I was the cute little kid I was pretty spoiled," she said with a smile.

"So nothing much has changed there."

"Hey now you play nice too," she laughed. "But anyway that life got old pretty quickly…living out of a suitcase, never staying in one city for more than 24 hours, never sleeping in the same place two nights in a row….it was pretty exhausting. Then there was the fact that I was basically the only little kid around…Shane would be there and occasionally the guys would bring their kids around but it isn't the same as having your friends around. I guess I am not lucky enough to be able to have the best of both worlds."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems I either can have my parents but not my friends or I can have my friends or not my parents. I am not really sure which I prefer but right now I am liking this much better than being pulled city to city. There is something to be said for being able to sleep in your own bed…while it might not be typical it is kind of normal of the McMahon family."

Paul dropped he head and nodded slightly clearly in deep thought. Stephanie was almost scared to say anything. Whatever was running through Paul's mind she wanted to give him time to really think about whatever it was he needed to figure out.

"Paul are you ok?"

"Oh umm yeah I guess I just miss my sister…but don't tell her I said that. Its just she hasn't been home in a while and I am not sure when she is coming back. I talked to her the other day and she is taking a couple summer classes so she is staying on campus over the summer."

"Well why don't you take a road trip up there and see her? If you wanted I am sure Shane and I could come with you and we can turn it into a fun long weekend road trip."

Paul couldn't help but smile at the excitement Stephanie expressed when she thought of her idea. He felt better just seeing her so happy, happy to help him try and relieve his reverse homesick feeling he was having towards his sister.

"That does sound like a pretty cool idea…maybe we can set that up sometime."

"I will talk to my parents about it this weekend and see what they say. I have a feeling I might not be able to go but Shane definitely will and I will try my hardest to weasel my way into the trip…well I mean unless you want it to be a guy trip I totally understand it," she said quickly back tracking.

"You I hope you can come it will be fun."

"What will be fun," Shane asked walking downstairs after his shower?

"Oh I thought it would be cool to take a road trip to see my sister at school since she can't come home this summer….she is taking classes up there," Paul said quickly covering not wanting Stephanie to say it was because he missed his sister. "I was just saying it would be fun if you both could come with me for like a long weekend…although Steph thinks your parents might be against that idea."

"It depends on if you ask them at the right time…it's all about timing," he smiled.

"Well when they get home this weekend I'll ask and see what they say."

"Great…Paul you ready to head out?"

"Ohh yeah sure…Ill see you later Steph."

"Have fun boys stay out of trouble."

"Always," Paul laughed as they left.

Stephanie got ready for dance after the boys left….yup just another day in the McMahon house.

The week rolled by pretty quickly and before they knew it, it was Friday and boy where they ever in for a weekend full of surprises. The first thing Stephanie noticed was that Paul did indeed make himself a little scarcer on Friday. He was around until just after lunch and then he made some excuse and had to leave. She sadly knew she probably wouldn't see him much this weekend even though she repeatedly told him all week nothing had to change just because their parents were around. He swore he had some stuff to take care of this weekend that he had been neglecting but she wasn't buying it. She might have bugged him a little more about it had it not been for her mom.

It was Friday night around 8pm when Stephanie nearly jumped out of her chair upon hearing the front door slam shut. Shane and Stephanie both converged in the living room and then saw their mom in the foyer setting her stuff down.

"Hey mom welcome back," Shane said giving her a hug…Stephanie followed.

"It is good to be back," she said with a half smile.

"Are you ok mom," Stephanie asked seeing something wasn't right?

"Ohh yeah I guess I am just tired….you know stress from work, traveling and finally being able to come home….I am glad to see you two. How has everything been?"

"Where is dad," Shane asked before answering his mom?

Stephanie almost missed it and had she not been starring directly at her mom she would never have seen the slight scowl pass her mother's facial features.

"Ohh I don't think he will be home tonight….more likely tomorrow. He got caught up with work and finalizing some things for the upcoming events….everything is coming along nicely."

Stephanie and Shane gave each other a glance neither believing what their mother was trying to dish out but giving her the benefit of the doubt right now and not pushing it. While they might not have believed it all they did know their mom was tired after traveling all over and they wanted to talk to her and have one good night together before they pushed for more information.

"So what have you two been up to?" How is baseball going? And dance?"

"Baseball is going good mom…these early workouts sometimes suck over vacation but I guess its good for me."

"You bet it is I don't want you sleeping the day away and it reminds you that you can't stay out late at night or you will be hurting the next day."

"I know mom don't worry I am still following your curfew….dont think I don't know Rosa would call you if I was a second late," Shane said rolling his eyes.

"Well, I am glad you're still following the rules even when I am not around. How is dance going Stephanie?"

"Great I am taking some pretty cool classes and learning a lot. We are going to have a dance show case mid July and then a big one at the end of the summer."

"You will have to let me know when they are so I can get to one…probably the one at the end of the summer. I can't wait to see what all your hard work over the next couple months produce."

"I will let you know mom."

"All right well we can talk later kids I am going to head upstairs get a shower and relax before bed. I will see you two in the morning."

Linda gave each of her kids a kiss and headed upstairs.

"Do you think everything is ok," steph asked?

"I am not sure…I mean I am not buying dad isn't home because he has work but I am not sure what is going on right now."

"Think we ever will know what is going on?"

"We will find out but don't stress to much about it right now…it will all come out in time."

"Have you heard from Paul at all tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Oh no reason…I guess I am just used to him being here it is a little weird he isn't."

"Yeah but he had to go home eventually and spent some time there. I am sure he will be back tomorrow mooching another meal here,' Shane laughed. "I will see you in the morning."

Stephanie and Shane both headed to bed not sure what the rest of the weekend would bring but knowing it would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew 3

The next morning Stephanie woke up around 8. She glanced at the clock and sighed being slightly irritated by being away so early when she didn't have to be. Her body was still on school time but slowly breaking out of it. When school first let out she would wake up at 6 with or without an alarm then it was 7 and now it was 8. She never wanted to sleep the day away but sleeping until 10 occasionally would be nice.

By the time she made it downstairs Shane was already awake and eating breakfast. He seemed to be more of a morning person then she was.

"Morning sunshine," Shane smiled seeing her less than happy face.

"Why do you have to be so happy in the mornings," she mumbled?

"Why do you always have to be so grumpy?"

"Because you know it always takes me at least 30 minutes to wake up…and it still doesn't mean I like it."

Shane just chuckled. It was then their attention was drawn to the front door as they heard it open and saw their father walk in. Both kids remained quiet for a minute watching their father softly close the door and gently set down his back.

"Dad," Shane called out getting his attention.

Vince jumped and turned to see both his kids in the kitchen looking at him like they had never seen him before.

"Ohh hey kids…thought you guys would still be sleeping. Isn't that like the law for summer vacation…must sleep past 9?"

"Yeah well baseball has me up usually by 8 and I have practice in an hour so I am now."

"Well at least you're not wasting your summer in bed."

"Don't worry dad I have been pretty productive this summer….baseball is keeping me in good shape and I am leading for starting job at 3rd base."

"That's my boy keep it up son. And what about you little miss…how is your summer going."

"It's good dad I have a dance show case in a couple weeks and then a big show case at the end of the summer. I might get a spot light dance in one of the routines."

"That's great Steph."

There was an awkward silence that fell over the three after the conversation died down. Shane thought back to the night before and how his mother was acting when she got home. Linda acted like she was pissed off at the world and now their father was dancing on egg shells around them. Something was definitely up. Just as Shane was going to try and dig a little deeper Vince put a stop to all of that.

"Well, I have had a long trip and am going to head back to the study catch up on some things make sure everything is in order then rest a little. Shane have a good practice…I will see you around a little later sweetie," Vince said quickly dismissing himself from the room.

Stephanie looked at her father's retreating form a little funny. It seemed like he was trying to get away from them….afraid of what would happen if they were together for to long.

"Shane what's going on?"

"I am not sure Stephanie," Shane said telling a little lie.

Shane wasn't dumb….his mom was pissed and his dad was acting all weird it was clear he did something major. However, since he didn't have any real answers he didn't want to alarm his sister yet.

"I have to run to practice but we will figure it out after I get back ok….just try and lay low and I will be back later."

Stephanie tried to do just that. Most of the morning she spent in her room only going into the kitchen to get a drink or something to eat when she knew for certain she wouldn't run into her parents. As far as Stephanie could tell her dad never came out of his study…the door remaining shut. Her mother did move throughout the house some but apparently still had some anger in her as where ever she went doors slammed in her path.

She was thrilled when it was time to leave for dance. At least she would get a couple of hours of peace to herself. Shane had texted her that after practice he was going to hang out with Riss because she had to work tonight and would be home for dinner. Stephanie was going to forget about whatever was going on with her parents and just enjoy the dance floor.

She was dropped off at her house by a friend after class and before she even got into the house she could already hear yelling.

"I ASKED WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING HERE. I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HOME," Linda yelled.

"And tell the kids WHAT," Vince said his voice getting louder with each word?

"Why don't we tell them the truth," Linda said in a patronizing tone?

Stephanie jumped when Shane tapped her on the shoulder.

"What is going on here," Shane asked confused?

"I don't know…I just got home and they were already yelling."

Shane slowly walked a little further into the house and Stephanie followed.

"Don't you dare," Vince demanded getting in Linda's face.

"What so you think you can just run around and that's ok? That you can cheat and expect me to cover for you….if you're so ashamed of it then why run around in the first place….clearly you know it was wrong…yet you still CHEATED," she yelled.

Both Linda and Vince fell silent when they heard the gasps coming from the other side of the room. Stephanie and Shane couldn't believe what they just heard. Could it really be true? Was their father cheating on their mother?

"Dad tell me she is lying," Shane said in total disbelief.

There was silence.

"Daddy how could you," Stephanie said with tears in her eyes.

"Stephanie please," Vince said stepping towards his daughter.

Stephanie jumped back when she saw her father coming towards her. She was disgusted with him.

"Stephanie you don't understand just let me explain."

"Explain? What is there to explain? You cheated on mom….there is nothing you can say to make that right! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Hey…I am your father you do not talk to me like that."

"Screw you….apparently that's what your good at," Stephanie said before running out of the house.

Vince made an attempt to run after her but Shane stopped him.

"Stay the hell away from her," Shane yelled pushing him back. "How could you?"

"Shane please…son I am sorry….but please you mom and I have to talk."

"Your wrong there you can get the hell out…when I am ready to talk I will let you know…maybe through my lawyer," Linda said retreating up the back stairs and into her room.

Vince dropped his head knowing this was just going from bad to worse. It was bad enough when Linda found out, but having his kids know too…he never wanted that to happen.

"I really hope she was worth it dad because your night with her is costing you your family," Shane said in disgust leaving the house to go look for his sister.

Shane got into his car and just started driving. He had no idea where to start looking, he didn't really know where she would go in a situation like this….he never thought he would be in a situation like this. The longer Shane drove the angrier he got and knew he shouldn't be driving.

"Shane what did I tell you about stopping by work your going to get me in trouble again," Riss said jokingly until she saw his face. "Shane what happened?"

"Can you take a break?"

"Yeah, let me just tell my boss I need a little time."

Riss quickly found her boss and told him she needed an extended break to take care of a mini emergency. She was very lucky she had a cool boss and she was a good worker that usually didn't ask for things like this and he granted her time no questions asked. Shane told Riss everything he knew and the more he explained, the more he thought about it the more pissed off he was. He stood up and started pacing before punching a wall.

"Shane knock it off. Your mad I get that….I can't even begin to think about what I would be feeling if I just found out my dad cheated on my mom….but punching the wall will not solve anything."

"Stephanie is missing."

"WHAT?"

"She ran away after she found out…I was driving to look for her and I just couldn't drive anymore."

"Ok…ok can you call someone to help look for her?"

"Yeah…I guess…god Riss I'm losing my family," Shane said breaking down.

"Shhh it's ok baby," she said hugging him. "Call whoever you need to call then go back to my house and stay there I will be home as soon as I can."

"I have to find Stephanie."

"No, not when you're like this I don't want you driving around. I am going to have someone called in and I will be home soon and then we will go look for her."

Shane just nodded his head. He had never felt so beaten and broken before this moment.

Paul was driving around feeling like his heart was about to burst in his chest. He didn't think it was possible to have a heart attack at 16 but knew it must have felt similar to this. Shane had called him about 20 minutes ago and right away he knew something was wrong. While Paul didn't have the whole story all he needed to know was Stephanie was missing. He called her and sent multiple texts message begging for a response but so far nothing. He couldn't just sit at home so he drove…he drove to school…then a couple fast food places and nothing.

Beep Beep Beep

Paul flipped his phone open seeing Stephanie's name flash across the screen.

The park on 5th

Paul nearly did a donut whipping his car around and racing in the other direction. He tried not to break too many laws getting there but he just wanted to be there already. He came to a halt in the parking lot shot Shane a quick message he found her and he will bring her by later before running into the park to find her.

Stephanie was sitting on the swing really in her own little world. She didn't know where to go or what to do with herself when she ran out of the house this afternoon but she needed to get away and she didn't want her father finding her. He had called her multiple times before she simple shut her phone off. She didn't want to hear from him or anyone else for that matter. She had no idea….she just couldn't even begin to describe what she was feeling….she almost felt numb. The only reason she turned her phone on was to see what time it was. That was when she saw all Paul's frantic text messages and didn't want him worrying.

She stood up when she saw someone running over and knew it was Paul. The instant he was in front of her he wrapped her in his arm and held her tight never wanting to let go. Stephanie took comfort from his arms and feeling his heart beating rapidly in his chest. It was in those first few moments that she couldn't hold on any longer and just broke down.

"Shh it's ok baby," Paul said in a low soothing voice.

He still had no idea what was going on but with Shane and Stephanie both acting like this he knew something major was wrong. At every soft word Paul spoke the tears seemed to flow freer for Stephanie. She gripped onto him tighter never wanting to leave the comfort and safety she felt in that moment but knowing she had to. Pulling back a little but still not leaving his arms she brushed at her burning eyes.

"Can we go," she whispered?

"Yeah, you want me to take you home?"

"NO," she damn near shocked her body stiffening at the thought.

"Ok…ok," he said in a calm manning bringing her in for another hug. "Let's just get you into the car and we drive….can I call Shane," he tentatively asked fearing another outburst.

She simply nodded her head. First Paul wanted to get her settled into the car and to get out of here. Clearly Stephanie was on edge and he just wanted to put her in a place of comfort before getting down to the bottom of things. After he had gotten her in the car and called Shane he headed over to Riss' house not knowing where else to go since Stephanie clearly didn't want to go home.

"Steph thank god," Shane said pulling her into a hug. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

"Yeah well we both know that's a bunch of shit….I don't think either of us are ok right now."

"What do you want me to say Shane," Stephanie asked just frustrated with everything right now.

"Nothing…just don't pretend everything ok."

"Trust me I know its not."

Paul could tell the two while not really mad at each other they were using each other to vent on and it wouldn't do either of them any good.

" Hey Riss do you mind if the three of us stay the night," Paul asked definitely not wanting to leave Stephanie alone.

"Yeah no problem…my parents are out of town let me just tell Cecilia so she knows there will be a couple other people around and to get extra blankets."

"Great I really don't think either of them should be alone right now," Paul said softly to Riss.

"I agree."

Riss left to make sure the guest rooms were set up even though she wasn't sure those rooms would really be used. She left stopped by the kitchen to see what they had to eat.

"So I am thinking of ordering some pizza or Chinese food since there isn't a whole lot I feel like actually having right now…any opinions?"

"Pizza is fine."

"Yeah lets go with that."

"I am going to get some air until the food gets here," Stephanie said heading towards the back door.

Riss went off to order the food leaving Paul and Shane alone. Paul gave Shane a look letting him know he really wanted to get check on Stephanie. Shane understood and nodded towards the door Stephanie just left. Paul gave Shane a man hug patting him on the back before heading out after Stephanie. When he walked into the backyard he saw her sitting on a lounge chair by the pool.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I don't think I'm very good company right now."

"I'll take my chances."

The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes Paul just giving her time to get through whatever it was running in her head. He had never seen her like this before…he had never seen Shane like this before either and that is what had him worried.

"You can tell me you know…anything and I will always be there for you."

"Why are you so good to me," Stephanie asked with tears forming in her eyes. "Why aren't you a butthead like all other guys?"

"I would like to think not all guys are buttheads and I care about you that's why," he said brushing a couple tears away.

"No you don't…your just saying that until someone better comes along and then you will just forget about me."

Paul was confused. Where was all this coming from?

"Stephanie looked at me," he said waiting for her to turn to him. "I will never ever forget about you and there is no one better then you."

Stephanie didn't say anything and Paul didn't know what else to say so he kissed her. He wasn't sure what made him do it but he gently leaned in and brushed his lips to her. He had to admit while there was nothing passionate about the kiss it sent sparks through him. After a second Stephanie abruptly jumped up and gasped. Paul panicked and quickly followed her.

"Steph…

But that was all he got out before Stephanie pushed him back and ran inside. Shocked and caught off guard his foot clipped the chair and he stumbled backwards flopping into the pool.

"Steph whats…." Shane tried to get her attention but she just ran past him.

Shane turned to Riss a little confused. His confusion grew what he saw Paul walk in dripping wet.

"I'm trying real hard to be patient here but care to explain to me why my sister just went running past us and your soaking wet."

"I kissed her."

"You asshole what the hell is wrong with you," Shane said pushing him so hard he knocked Paul over.

"What the hell man….I thought you were ok with us."

"You picked tonight of all nights to put the moves on my sister. The night she finds out our father is a cheating bastard is the night you think its ok to hit on her."

"Your what…

"Just shut up and get out….I am going to check on my sister."

Shane stopped out of the room and Paul just turned to Riss.

"I didn't know."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Feel free to leave suggestions for what you might want to see happen…at actually helps me write me. I am not sure how this chapter turned out I hope you like it though.

I knew 4

Blindsided. That is how Paul felt about this whole damn day. First he gets a frantic phone call from Shane saying Stephanie was missing…that was bad enough but it didn't end there. Some mixed signals a trip into the pool and a brother knock down and Paul currently found himself sitting on his best friend's girlfriends couch waiting…for what he wasn't really sure. At least Riss had gotten him some dry clothes so he could sit and contemplate in somewhat comfort.

Contemplating probably wasn't the best thing for Paul right now. There were times in his life when he felt down and out but never had he felt like this…his heart hurt…it felt shattered knowing he hurt Stephanie…knowing she was in pain not only because of him but because of another man she trusted unconditionally. He got most of the story from Riss while he waited for Shane to come back from comforting his sister however the longer it took the deeper Paul sank.

"I should go," Paul said suddenly standing up.

"Paul, wait please don't go…I know this has been one crazy messed up day but your Shane's best friend and Steph…

"She hates me," he said sounding totally defeated.

"She doesn't hate you…it was just a little bad timing and you can't blame yourself for any of it because it is not your fault."

"She pushed me away."

"Paul…try and cut her some slack she's had a rough day….I promise you though she didn't push you away because she doesn't like you….it was bad timing and under circumstances you never could have guessed. When Shane told me what was going on it felt like my world was flipped upside down and they aren't even my parents."

"I care about her Riss….I care about her a lot."

"Then don't go….don't take the easy way out…stay and even if she is mad at you tonight I know once things settle down she will appreciate you being here. If she gets upset know she is only doing it because she can trust you."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"I know that, Shane knows that and most importantly Stephanie knows that…I don't believe for one second you believe you would hurt her. She is hurting right now but not because of you."

Paul just nodded his head knowing Riss was right but also knowing that didn't make him feel much better. It still killed him knowing that all he wanted to do was give Stephanie a hug but knowing she probably wouldn't be seeing him tonight.

It seemed like hours before Shane return downstairs but really it was just over 30 minutes. He really looked at his best friend for the first time that night and he simply looked drained. The guy had been through a lot tonight and he had to be the rock for his little sister even though he was dealing with the same thing.

"Is she ok," Paul asked barely able to verbalize his words?

"All things considered I would say she is hanging in there, but she is far from ok."

Again Paul's head dropped as he nodded his understanding.

"Paul, you have to understand Stephanie's whole world came crashing down tonight…you know her and you know how she feels about our dad…really it is how every girl should feel about her father…but the betrayal, devastation…it's torn her apart. I don't know what happened out there with you two, but I do know you and I know you would never hurt her….give her some time she is just confused right now."

"I didn't know…I didn't know any of this. I wasn't trying to make a move on her either I really just wanted to comfort her and she asked me why I was so good to her when all guys were buttheads and I would just forget about her later. At the time I had no idea what was going on…I didn't know if you two had a fight or what but I guess now it is all making sense."

"Paul I can see things getting crazier before they get better….I mean neither of us has even talked to our parents about any of this yet….but I know Stephanie is going to need you. I am trying to be there for her but I can only do so much as her brother and as her brother who is trying to handle all this as well. You waited this long to try and be with her don't doubt yourself now just know things are a little crazy."

"Do you think I can go up and see her?"

"I think that would be a good idea. She was asking for you wondering if you were still going to be here."

"Are you ok man…like you said you're going through this too?"

"I think I am feeling a little numb right now to be honest. I think about it and I can't believe it actually happened. I have so many questions but I am just so angry at him right now I don't even want to see him."

"Parents can do some pretty messed up things, but remember it wasn't anything you or Stephanie did."

"I know….go see Steph. Riss and I are going to be in her room…don't worry all PG-13 tonight if you need anything. The room next to Steph is set up if you need it."

Paul felt a little more confident after talking with Shane. However, that confidence disappeared when he was standing in front of the door to the room Stephanie was in. All his nerves came back the doubts and fears of rejection almost preventing him from going in. He could take a lot of things but he didn't think rejection from Stephanie was something he could handle.

"Mind some company," he asked standing half behind the partially closed door?

Steph had been lying down curled up in bed when Paul's voice caught her attention.

"Hey Paul come on in….I didn't think you would still be here."

"What you think a little trip into the pool was going to send me home…really it just saved me time taking a shower," he smiled walking more into the room.

Stephanie gave a small smile before falling quiet again. She was glad Paul was still here but her thoughts drifted back to what happened earlier and suddenly wished the world would open at her feet and swallow her whole. Paul grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to the bed.

"Hey what's wrong," he asked seeing her sudden change of mood?

She again offered a small smile trying to put on a brave front but offered no answer.

"I know you have had a rough day…I mean I didn't know earlier…but I know now and I am here for you Steph."

"Why," she suddenly asked? "What have I done that you think I am worth it….I mean I pushed you in the pool."

Paul quickly scooted out of the chair and sat on the edge of the bed gently grabbing her hands.

"Steph I know you had a rough day and your very confused right now about a lot of thing but I want to make one thing perfectly clear….you are worth it….you're a great person….I could spend hours telling you how great you are but well I don't want to inflate that ego of yours too much," he said with a smile.

"I'm serious Paul."

"I am too…well at least about you being a great person. If you don't believe me ask Shane…god knows he has had to put up with me and my never ending debate of when to ask you out…of course stupid me picks the one day where shit hits the fans."

Stephanie sat there stunned. Paul had wanted to ask her out for some time now? She couldn't believe it…if she could ask Shane right now she really would. There was no way Paul had wanted to ask her out…she was just a kid…at least that is what everyone was telling her lately.

"You're just making that up," she said trying to play it off.

"I'm not Steph…and I get it if you don't want to go out with me…but I just wanted you to know that I liked you I just wish it all hadn't come out this way."

"I never said that," she quickly informed him. "I just didn't know you liked me and I didn't think it was possible really…I'm just a kid."

"Steph you're a lot of things but a kid is not one of them. You have to deal with so much on your own because your parents aren't around that much…you can do more for yourself then most seniors can. That is why I was always bitching to Shane because I would keep forgetting how old you were and I knew I had to wait….well I couldn't wait any longer. I saw you in so much distress and I just wanted to make it better."

As if Stephanie hadn't had enough to deal with this was almost putting her in melt down mode. She knew this was something she wanted but right now it was all too much for her. She might have acted older then she was but still some things were beyond her.

"Paul…so much has happened today….I just…

"Hey it's ok I get it," he said trying not to sound to down.

"No…that's not it I do like you," she said softly her cheeks flushed. "It's just god I feel like my head is going to explode," she said tears forming and threatening to fall.

"Shhh its ok we can just stay friends," he said pulling her into a hug. "I don't want to put any pressure on you and I will still be here if you need anything."

"For us I just need a little time," she said with a sniffle. "I like you," she repeated.

"Well, that certainly is good because I like you too but I get it is a little bit of bad timing…but guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he said with a smile. "Take your time and figure everything out because when we get together I want it to be right because like I said before you're worth it."

Stephanie wanted to cry some more. Paul was being so sweet and she knew it wasn't just an act….this was Paul it is who he always was.

"Can I ask you for a huge favor and you can say no," she said her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red thinking about what she was going to ask.

"Anything."

"Well, earlier you umm….you kissed me and….well….I guess I was wondering if….

"If what sweetie?"

"Well earlier I was so stressed and confused and you kissed me….it was my first kiss," she said softly.

"That was your first kiss," he asked?

Stephanie nodded her head yes.

"I was wondering if we could have a second chance at that."

Paul smiled at her…she looked so cute and innocent. He gently cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her softly. He kept the kiss gentle and sweet knowing she was still confused about a lot of things but also wanting to give her a good first kiss memory. After a couple of seconds he pulled back offering her another gentle peck and a smile. He sat there waiting for her response. He actually felt a little nervous hoping he was able to live up to everything she expected.

"That was nice," she said with a smile but unable to look up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Paul was glad he was able to give her one good thing tonight. He again gently cupped her cheek with him hand and brought her line of sight to his face. He sat there for a moment taking it all in, she just looked so beautiful.

"I am going to be in the room right next to you if you need me at all tonight ok. I want you to try and get some sleep…forget about the this mess and try and have sweet dreams ok."

"Thank you Paul."

Paul stood up and leaned over to kiss her forehead. He walked to the door and glanced back making sure she was settled before he left.

Stephanie let out a deep sigh settling back into bed. This day certainly was not turning out anything like she thought it would, but it ended better then she could have imagined. She tried very hard to ignore all the hurt she was feeling because of her father's actions and just focus on the fact that Paul liked her. She couldn't believe it he actually liked her….she had a crush on him since she discovered boy's didn't have coodies.

Paul had been dozing in an out of a light sleep for half the night. He had a lot running through his mind and most of it was about the beauty lying in the next room. He felt better having told her he liked her and knowing the feelings were reciprocated. However, with all the other stuff going on in her life he wasn't sure when he would actually get to date her…but like he promised he would wait.

Not being in a deep sleep when the door slowly opened he started to come too again. Not fully alert yet or aware what was going on he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Steph," he asked really only able to make out her silhouette?

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"No…no it's ok come here," he said now fully awake. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just…I don't know forget it I will just go back to bed."

"No, steph wait come here…tell me what's wrong," he almost begged brining her over to sit down on the bed with him.

"I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"Just…stuff."

"You it might help to talk about it."

"Basically it was about my whole family falling apart and me never seeing anyone ever again…you weren't even there I was shipped off some place far away."

Paul wrapped her in up in a tight hug never wanting to let her go.

"Steph I know some bad stuff has happened with your family but I also know despite your father's stupid actions both your parents love you very much. I don't know what is going to happen with them in the future but you and Shane will be their number 1 priorities always. They will love you until the end of time and they will never leave you and even then I will always be around too because well I am like the bad rash that will never go away."

"I don't want you to ever go away," he smiled.

"Do you want to say in here with me….I promise I won't bite."

"You won't mind?"

"Anything you need I will never mind."

Paul moved over to allow Stephanie room on the bed. He laid down and allowed Stephanie to get comfortable wherever she wanted. He was a little surprised but happy that she cuddled up next to him. He leaned over and kissed her forehead again before settled down himself. If he thought he had trouble sleeping before he certainly knew he would not be sleeping now. After a couple minutes Paul could tell Stephanie was sleeping and he just watched her for a couple of minutes. This had been one of the most messed up days in his life but when all was said and done Paul wouldn't have changed a thing….after all he was laying in bed with the girl he liked more than anything….he just hoped whenever they did get together it would not be this complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie and Shane managed to get through the weekend without running into their parents again…mainly because they spent it at Riss' house. If Shane had gone home all he would have done would be yelling at his father without really getting any answers and he knew Stephanie was not prepared to deal with any of this yet. While Stephanie was wise beyond her years and could take care of herself there were just some things that you needed to be older…to have those life experiences to really understand why things happen and know how to deal with them. Shane was barely old enough to understand why this had happened and he certainly had no idea how to deal with it so he could only imagine the confusion and hurt Stephanie was going through right now.

Paul had been a big help this weekend…he had spent the first night but couldn't the other night. Shane was actually a little surprised and concerned because he hadn't heard anything from Paul all Sunday. Normally he wouldn't think twice about his friend falling off the grid for a day but not when all this shit went down with his parents and not when Stephanie was hurting as much as she was. While they weren't dating yet Shane knew Paul cared very much about his sister and they were like brothers themselves. Shane hoped nothing was wrong with Paul but right now he just didn't have time to try and figure things out with Paul. He had to worry about his sister and what was going to happen with his parents.

Once Monday rolled around everything went back to normal….well as normal as things could be considering the McMahon family was torn at the seams. As much as Shane didn't want to he went to his baseball workout Monday morning….Riss making him firmly stating she would not let him sit around and destroy his own life because of tough times. Even though Shane was bitter at the world right now and angry at his father, Riss was right he couldn't just hide in his room and let life pass him by. After Shane was finished his workout he made sure Stephanie was going to get herself off to dance giving her the same reasons Riss had giving him for going. He was glad he had such a smart girlfriend as it made it seem like Stephanie had a very smart big brother.

"How was dance," Shane asked as Stephanie walked back into the house?

He didn't even need a response knowing it probably went as well as his baseball workout had gone. He looked just as miserable as his sister and everyone wanted to know what was wrong. Of course they asked and asked not believing when he said nothing until finally he exploded a little and people backed off.

"You mean besides no one leaving me alone the whole time I was there when I just wanted to dance and leave."

"I know kiddo…believe me I know I must admit I had a little blow up today when the guys wouldn't leave me alone…we just have to stick together and try and get through this…it might not seem like it now but we're going to be ok."

Stephanie just nodded her head. She didn't want to think anymore about it.

"Is Paul coming over for dinner," she asked?

"Oh I don't know I haven't heard from him since….hmm since he left Sunday morning."

Stephanie was a little shocked to hear this news. Shane and Paul were tight and she really couldn't remember a time when they went a day without talking let alone without seeing each other. Until her parents came home last week he was practically living at their house.

"Can you call him and see?"

"You know it wouldn't be weird if you did you know."

Stephanie blushed a little. She still thought it would be weird if she called him wondering what he was up to and if he was coming over. After all she was the one to turn him down needing more time after everything that happened.

"You don't think he is avoiding me do you?'

"No, not at all I mean correct me if I am wrong but you two were in bed together Sunday morning," he said knowing that would get to her.

"I told you nothing happened…I just had a nightmare and we just slept in the same bed we weren't even cuddling."

"Steph relax I was just kidding…I know nothing happened…I just mean if he was going to avoid you after Saturday night he would never have shared a bed…even if nothing happened….he would have moved to the couch or something….Paul just has some stuff to do I am sure."

"Can you call him," she asked again?

Shane smiled as he sister and pulled out his cell.

"Yo Paul I need my chef over here before dinner…Steph and I may starve if you bail out….hit me up when you get this."

Shane flipped his phone shut after leaving a message.

"He will call back when he can," Shane said writing something down on a piece of paper and giving it to Stepahnie.

"What's this?"

"His number maybe you will have better luck if you want to try him later," Shane said ruffling his sisters hair before heading upstairs.

Stephanie looked at the number in her hand and didn't know what to do. She quickly went upstairs and shut her door before plopping on her bed. Sighing she flipped on her back and held up the number…she couldn't call him could she? What if he picked up? What would she say? The battle in Stephanie's mind was not helping her at all…on one hand she really wanted to know where Paul was. She had not seen him since Sunday morning…possibly the best morning of her life….as she woke up next to him. However if he answered the phone she really wasn't sure what she would say….she had never called a boy before that she liked and that liked her back. Not wanting to lose the number she quickly added his number to her cell before putting the piece of paper on her bedside table.

Talk about a mild distraction….as Stephanie was in her room trying to be semi productive there on her bedside table sat Paul's number….it was just sitting there damn near screaming at her torturing her. The battle in her mind raged on again going over the pros and cons of giving him a call. After an hour of reading over the same paragraph in her summer reading book she tossed it aside and picked up her cell.

Her heart started racing even before she pressed the call button…just seeing his name on her contacts lists made her chest pound with excitement and nerves. Deciding to just do it before she chickens out her finger pressed the green dial button and waited. Each passing ring seem like forever until finally his voicemail picked up.

"This is Paul….

"Well at least I know this is his voicemail," Stephanie thought.

BEEP

"Oh um hi Paul its Stephanie….I was just wondering what you were up to? I guess you're probably busy since you haven't been around but I was wondering if you were going to be around tonight. Give me or Shane a call if you're going to come over or just show up like usual," she added with a little giggle. "Anyway hope to see you later…bye."

Stephanie flipped her phone shut and let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. That wasn't so bad right? Thinking back to her message she started to analyze every word she spoke. Why did she have to say give Shane a call back…she had called him the least he could do was call her back right? But what if he didn't want to call her back? What if he only called Shane back?

"Ugh why am I being such a spaz about this…no wonder I need more time I'm totally freaking out about a phone call….and now I am talking to myself," she mumbled to herself.

Well Stephanie didn't have to worry about Paul just calling Shane back and not her because he didn't call either back. Stephanie was now pretty worried but there was nothing she could really do about it. She had called Paul a second time but this time it went right to voicemail. Not wanting to bother him anymore she didn't want to call anymore or send a text message. Where ever Paul was he was clearly busy with something or he would have contacted at least Shane to let him know what was up.

Needless to say sleep did not come easy that night. Not only was she still worried about Paul there was a storm rolling through town bringing with it heavy rain along with some thunder. Her mom always told her thunder couldn't hurt her; it was just god having a little dance party. Stephanie had to smile at the memory of when she was little and there was a storm she would run into her parents room and her mom would tell her some story about god was laughing so hard he was crying when the rains came and would make up a happy story of why the thunder was so loud. Sadly now neither of her parents were home and most likely her parents weren't together right now.

Eventually the events of the day consumed her sleep took over albeit not a deep or restful slumber. It was the that very reason that she was startled awake by someone coming in the front door. Listening for a few more seconds she heard the person put in the security code to their alarm system so she knew it had to be someone welcome in the home. A glance at the clock showed it was just after midnight…Stephanie got out of bed and put on a sweatshirt before heading out of her room to see who it was.

"Paul," she said more of a question then anything.

Not suspecting anyone heard him come in Paul turned with a start.

"Ugh damn Steph way to scare a guy."

Stephanie flipped on the light to see Paul in the living room and the questions started running through her mind. Not only was Paul standing in her living room at just after midnight after not being heard from but he was soaking wet and had a bandage on his forehead.

"Paul where have you been? Why are you all wet? What happened to your head?"

"Geeze I didn't know I was going to get 20 questions here," he joked.

"Well let's review here…it's after midnight and you just appear like nothing's going on….

"Your message said I could just come over," he said in his defense.

"You got my message?"

"Yeah well just recently but I got it and I am taking you up on your offer to just show up," he said with a smile.

"I didn't think you would just show up at midnight, soaking wet and with a bandage on your head. Paul what happened?"

"I had an accident," he admitted looking down embarrassed.

"An accident? What kind of accident? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I mean some minor cuts but I am ok. I guess I was going a little too fast and with the crappy tires on my car I skidded on the wet roads and hopped the curb and hit a tree."

"Oh my god Paul," Stephanie said rushing over to him giving him the once over to make sure he was ok for herself. "Where are you hurt? What did you doctor say? Wait you did see a doctor right because we are going to the ER right now if not."

"Yes I saw a doctor which is where I was all afternoon/night and why I couldn't call you back. I have a couple stitches in my forehead from the glass shattering in my windshield and I have some bruised ribs/chest from the seat belt air bags and stuff like that."

"And the hospital didn't give you any clothes to change into after the accident is that why you are all wet?"

"No, I am walked from the hospital to here…I didn't exactly have my car available to me."

"Why didn't you call your parents? Or us we would have gotten you…I can't believe you walked here," she said running her hand gentle along his cheek.

Sure any other time this intimate gesture would have made Stephanie blush and instantly be nervous again but too much else was going on for her to even stop and think for a moment.

"I just slammed my car into a tree I guess I didn't want to call my parents because I knew they would be pissed. My mom is out of town anyway on business and I don't want her getting a call while on the road…I will deal with them in the morning or just later. Besides your right it is late and I didn't want to wake you guys up…I guess I did that anyway."

"Paul I don't care what time it is day night busy or not if you need me I will be there," she said not even thinking twice about it.

"I am sorry…I guess I just needed the time to think as well…god I just messed up so badly tonight."

"Hey we all make mistakes…I am just glad no one else was hurt and you only have minor cuts and bruises…god my first boyfriend is trying to give me a heart attack."

Paul's head shot up at the word boyfriend. He looked into Stephanie's eyes to see if she had realized what she had said. She didn't seem to right away until she wondering why Paul was just starring at her…after replaying the last few moments in her head she realized what had just happened.

"It's ok I know you didn't mean that," he said giving her an out.

Stephanie remined quiet for a second not really sure what to say. She knew she told him she needed more time but in those few moments that her brain processed the events of the night something just clicked in her that she knew she cared about Paul more than just a friend.

"No…I did mean it. A lot is going on right now and I don't want to let all the drama around me effect my life and what I want."

"And what do you want?"

"For you to ask me out again," she said with a shy smile.

"I am glad it only took me running into a tree to get a second chance at this," he joked.

"God don't joke about that," she said hitting his shoulder which earned a groan from him.

"Damn woman injured man here,' he said smiling.

"Must not be too injured if you smiling about it….but seriously Paul I am glad you are ok…if something worse happened," she paused getting choked up thinking about it.

"Don't do that….dont think about anything else but the fact that I am standing here right now…there is no need to do that to yourself."

"Well, do you want some advil or did the doctor give you other medicine?"

"He called in a script but I didn't pick up it."

"Well then let me get you some pain medicine and get you some dry clothes so you can get some sleep."

"That all sounds great but you're forgetting one thing."

"What's that?"

"You're forgetting to kiss your boyfriend."

Paul smiled before gently leaning in and giving her a kiss.

"Hmm that makes this whole day worth it."

"All right Romeo let's go get you fixed up."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been an extremely long night. First Paul showed up in their house well after midnight after getting into an accident. Once she was certain he was ok she laid it on him that she wanted them to officially be boyfriend/girlfriend. Man the two of them had great timing with Paul originally trying to ask her out the night she found out her father was having an affair and she wanting him to ask her out the night he is in a semi serious accident. Hopefully the days coming wouldn't be as drama filled but is past history showed anything that was not the case.

The previous night Stephanie had gotten Paul some clothes to sleep in which he already had there from one of his many nights staying there. The one guest room was pretty much his bedroom anyway and had more stuff in there then probably his room. After getting him changed into dry clothes she got him a couple of pain pills to try and easy the morning after. She stayed with him in the guest room until the pain meds started to kick him and he fell asleep. By the time she settled in bed it was past 3 AM and she was out by the time her head hit the pillow.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Stephanie was slowly being brought out of her slumber against her will. Whatever that annoying noise was she was going to throw it against the wall.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Uughh what time is it," she mumbled trying to focus on a clock and get her groggy mind to comprehend a time. "No, no, no I need more time," she moaned seeing it was only 8am and hearing her phone being again signaling she had a text message.

Knowing her phone would not stop beeping until she acknowledged it she blindingly flipped out the phone and squinted at the brightness it offered in her still darken room. Once her eyes adjusted a small smile graced her lips and suddenly she didn't feel so tired.

"Morning beautiful"

Paul had sent her a text message. She couldn't help but feel all giddy about it and scanned the words over and over again on her bright screen.

"You nearly escaped death last night I wouldn't tempt fate twice lol Morning"

Stephanie waited what felt like hours but really it was seconds before her phone beeped again.

"I didn't mean to wake you"

Not wanting him to feel bad she text him right back.

"It's ok how are you feeling."

"Um that's why I texted you I feel awful."

Stephanie's heart sunk when reading the first part of the message.

"I hurt all over and can barely move"

Stephanie flipped off the covers and tossed her phone on the bed deciding it was no longer an acceptable form of communication for them. She glanced in the mirror quickly pulling herself together for it being 8 in the morning and headed down the hall to Paul's room.

She knocked softly on the door before slowly opening it. She smiled seeing the smile on his face when she walked into the room. The smiled quickly fell as he winced trying to sit up which she quickly put a stop to.

"Hey now just relax," she said rushing over to his bed.

"Ugh I feel like I was hit by a mac truck."

"Well, running into a tree will do that to a person. Where is the script the doctor gave you? I am going to get it filled for you. I have a feeling taking advil will be of little help for you right now."

"I don't want to be drugged up," he complained?

"I don't want you in this much pain."

"Pain meds make me all loopy and groggy."

"Then they are doing their job and you can sleep and recover from this."

"But then I don't get to spend any time with you."

Stephanie wanted to cry right there hearing the sincerity in his voice of wanting to spend the day with her. She could see he was really upset out this. After all they did only officially get together last night and here he was laid up in bed unable to really do anything.

"I promise we will have plenty of time to hang out but first you have to get better. I will be here with you all day once I get your medicine."

"What about dance?"

"I can miss a day."

"No, I want you to go…you shouldn't miss class because I am an idiot."

"You are not an idiot…it was an accident."

Accident right…he knew it was a total idiot last night and thanked god things didn't end of worse.

"How are you going to get my medicine you can't drive?"

"I will have Shane take me or Rosa don't worry just rest."

"All right…I guess I have no other arguments then," he said with a little smile.

"Good because you weren't going to win. I am going to jump in the shower and then go I shouldn't be long," she said getting up.

"Wait," he said suddenly!

"What?"

"Come back here," he said gently grabbing her arm and grimacing as he sat up. "I will never be in to much pain for this," he said giving her a soft pec on the lips.

Stephanie blushed still not used to being kissed and being kissed by her boyfriend whom she has a crush on for years.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she whispered softly with a smile on her lips.

Paul settled back down into bed with a smile on his face despite the pain he was feeling in his body. His head was certainly throbbing now and was starting to think it wasn't the smartest idea to go against medical advice and leave the hospital last night. The cut on his forehead wasn't terribly deep but the airbag really packed a punch and the combination of the two gave him a concussion which doctors wanted to monitor. However, Paul was having none of it just wanting out of there and away from it all. Thank god he wore his seatbelt but again the airbag and the seatbelt left a bruise across his upper chest and neck and some banged up ribs. He would certainly take that over what the alternative would be had to seatbelt and airbag not been in place.

It wasn't long after he heard the front door close that his cell phone started to ring. He thought it might be Stephanie having a problem getting it filled but it wasn't. In fact seeing the number scroll across the screen he had no idea what number it was.

"Hello," he mumbled into the phone.

"Hello is this Paul Levesque?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"My name is Rita and I am a nurse at Mercy General."

Of course it couldn't have been that simple.

"How can I help you?"

"You father regained consciousness but we are going to keep him another day or two for observation. He asked that you be contacted and updated on his condition. Besides the concussion he has a fractured collarbone and a compound fracture in his arm and wrist."

Serves the old man right….Paul was shocked it wasn't worse.

"Ok do I need to do anything?"

"Well, the police wanted a blood test done to determine his alcohol levels since they couldn't get one on the scene and it showed levels slightly above the legal limits."

Slightly? They were either sugarcoating it for his benefit or so much time had elapsed from the accident to the hospital they actually started to drop.

"After we medically clear him they are going to take him downtown and charge him with driving while intoxicated and process him. He will most likely need about $500 to get out just a little heads up."

"Yeah thanks anything else?"

"No, if anything changes with his condition we will give you a call."

"Great bye."

Paul hung up the phone and tossed it back on the bed. Really he wanted to take his phone and throw it against the wall…the only thing stopping him was he would have to explain to Stephanie while he no longer had a phone. Just thinking back to last night made him so angry. He first got a call from Joe down at The 19th Hole, one of his father's regular watering holes, to tell him he had been flagged and wasn't leaving. It wasn't the first time Paul had gotten a call like that and like usually went down to get him. Only this time things were different and instead of Paul finding his dad in a near passed out state he was only in his stubborn asshole state. Paul couldn't stop him from getting in the car and stupidly followed him only to have crashed not 5 minutes from the bar.

"What," Paul yelled hearing a knock on the door?

Stephanie was slightly taken aback by his outburst.

"Paul are you ok?"

"Fine."

"Ok, I um got your medicine. Did you want something to eat before you it?"

"No, just give it to me."

Ok something clearly had happened in the 30 minutes she was gone but didn't think now was the time to press the issue when he was still so mad. She popped open the bottle and gave him the large white pill and a bottle of water. He quickly downed it and tossed the water aside.

"Ok, so umm if you need anything just give me a shout."

She didn't get a response after that and took that as her que to leave.

"So you going to hang out here today and play nurse," Shane asked?

"Well, I was going to until I got back and he nearly bit my head off."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything was fine when I left and when I got back saying he is in a piss poor mood would be the understatement of the century. I don't think he wants anyone around right now so I gave him a pain pill and hopefully he will pass out soon."

"Maybe things are just catching up to him from last night. I can't imagine being in a accident like that…so many things could have gone wrong and he might just have a lot running through his mind. I have heard after a traumatic incident a person can get angry and have mood swings and take it out on those closest to us."

"Oh great I should feel honored then," she said with a sarcastic roll of the eyes.

"Just give him a little space and time today. He should be sleeping most the day anyway."

"Yeah, I guess I will just make sure he is comfortable and then go to dance class a little later."

"Don't stress too much, I'll be back before dinner."

Stephanie sighed knowing Shane was right. Paul had been through so much last night and he brushed it off like it was nothing…maybe this morning after feeling how bad he felt he thought over what could have happened and freaked out a little. After taking care of a couple things downstairs Stephanie went to get ready for dance. Before she left she stopped by Paul's room to check on him. Even with the little blow up this morning seeing Paul sound asleep and hopefully dreaming peaceful thoughts made her smile a little.

That smile fell a little when his cell started going off. She quickly grabbed it and silenced it allowing whoever it was to leave a message. A few seconds later it started ringing again. Stephanie glanced at the number not wanting to be nosey but just checking to make sure it wasn't his parents or sister. It was not a number programmed into his phone so she sent it to voicemail again. Yet again the phone started ringing a few short seconds later. Debating for a minute she finally just answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is Paul Levesque available?"

"Not at the moment can I take a message?"

"Yes this is Mercy General calling I spoke with him earlier."

"Oh yeah well I can tell you he is taking his pain meds and resting. He was in a considerable amount of pain this morning but I don't think anything out of the ordinary for hitting a tree."

"Are you a family member?"

"No, I'm his girlfriend."

"Well, just have him give me a call back when he is available please."

"Ok, he is all right though right?"

"Yes, he is fine just have him call me when he is awake nothing pressing I promise."

Stephanie hung up his phone and turned it on vibrate before setting it back down on the bedside table. She didn't want anyone else disturbing Paul while he slept. He needed all the rest his could get so his body could heal. She gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before heading out for dance.

Shane was really thinking of taking one of Paul's pain pills and his body was killing him after that brutal workout. The thought of having to drive himself home was almost too much for him to take. He knew Paul was in much worse shape them him, but damn coach really put them through the ringer today. Slowly Shane dragged himself to his car and started his journey home. Knowing he was going to have zero desire to cook for himself when he got home he intended to run to the store to get some premade meal. Shane was about to turn left into the shopping center when something caught his eye.

"What the hell? That can't be what I think that is," Shane said to himself.

Shane turned into the shopping center but immediately turned around and headed across the street to the other parking lot. He shut off his engine and hopped out no longer caring about his sore muscles. He looked around the parking lot before heading into the building. Seeing as how it was early afternoon the place was pretty empty with only a few regulars hanging around.

"Excuse me," Shane said to the bartender.

"Look I know I am lenient on the drinking age but I think you're a little young."

"Oh no I am not looking for a drink I just have a question. There is a car out there that I think belongs to my friend but I am confused why its here."

"Who is your friend?"

"Paul Levesque."

"Well Sr. is a regular….junior too."

Shane was shocked by this. Paul was a regular at this bar?

"Umm junior is my age how do you serve him?"

"Oh you misunderstood me junior is here as a regular to pick up senior when he packs a few too many away."

What the hell was going on here? Was this some sick made for tv nightmare? First his own father was a lying cheating bastard and now Paul's father was a drunk…it just wasn't making sense anymore. What happened to the days where their father's were their hero's? Trying to regain focus again Shane got back on track trying to get more information.

"Ok so I get why his care might be here but last night he came over saying he was in an accident."

"Oh there was an accident pretty bad one just up the road. Cops came by here real late asking a bunch of questions. I don't know what all happened but I heard the father got in the accident I didn't know junior did too."

"How often is Senior in here?"

"Ohh it depends 3 or 4 times….

"A month?"

"A week…sometimes more sometimes he goes down to Rock Bottom down the road."

Rock Bottom Shane was pretty sure that's were Paul's dads life was at right now and pretty close to where Paul's head was at right now. Paul must have lied because he didn't want them knowing any of this…problem was now Shane knew. He knew there was not going to be an easy way to approach this with Paul. He was likely to just blow up and get angry…something that couldn't be very healthy for him right now. No matter what the details where Paul was in an accident last night and he needed to recover fully before being pressed about the accident. Shane was going to give Paul all the time to recover and maybe figure things out with his dad before asking him about it. The other question was should he tell Stephanie?


End file.
